Loki Black, Mischief's Son
by shin18theOtakubooklover
Summary: sakurademonalchemist's Loki Black written with a new twist! The lost brother will return and love will come to one who asks none of it. adopted with permission from sakurademonalchemist.
1. Prologue

This is shin18theOtakubooklover. I am thankful to sakurademonalchemist for allowing me to get this story and write it in my own style.

Here's a teaser for you guys – The Prologue! ;-)

* * *

Families are what you make of them.

Indeed, Sirius, heir to the Honorable House of Black thought. And his family did have their oddities, no matter how people may stomach them.

**Incestous relationships**. Honestly, Sirius shook his head ruefully as he thought of his father, Orion. Surely, there were other fish in the water – why go for the one that is grossly closest to him? Blegh. He puked himself to sleep as he wondered how his parents had to choose one's sibling as husband and wife. Never will he be caught on that situation. Ultra-yuck.

**Dark leanings.** He would never understand – _no matter how many times he will hit his head in hard surfaces_ – how the Blacks had the decency to follow a malformed man with a snake's face and no nose at all. They were the ones so crazy with blood purity but they failed to see the fake pureblood king hiding his Muggle background. Talk about downright stupid. _Sigh._

**Favoritism**. Sure, he was a born rebel but he hated the fact that his mother rubbed his little brother's achievements at his nose. Please, Regulus wasn't even a good kisser so why are they pushing the boy to replace him as the Black heir? Though he deadpanned on his thoughts – Regulus never had the chance to snag a girl anyhow, because Walburga Black was fiercer than a tiger in protecting her beloved son. Poor Reggie. _Another sigh._

**He furrowed his brow as he felt the foreboding of something coming back from him in the most unexpected manner.**

Then he smiled as he thought of his friends.

Though he regretted - and bore the dark hatred deep in his heart – the fact that Peter Pettigrew betrayed him, he never will forsake the bonds he had with the original Marauders, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

He swore to make up to his godson, once he found him again – help him be the best wizard he could be and snag the good girls, of course. He chuckled despite himself.

Even if he had to redo time, he will make sure of the well-being of his precious people.


	2. Chapter 1

Sirius let out a long sigh. He shook his head sadly as he remembered the last thing he saw as he fell through the veil of death. It broke his heart to glimpse the anguished look on his godson's face – he was thankful to Remus for being there to keep the boy from joining him in death. 

Harry had so few people who genuinely loved him and cared about his opinion. Dumbledore sure as hell didn't. The old man who talked about the Greater Good was nothing but a MOB (manipulative old bastard) – yes, Sirius Black knew the dark machinations of the so-called Leader of the Light. 

Sigh. He closed his eyes... then felt something kick him firmly in the arse. 

He shuddered as a pitch-black voice whispered in his ear.

_**You do not belong here, Sirius Orion Black.  
**_

**WHAT THE -! **His eyes jerked open, and he looked around. 

He wasn't in the Ministry anymore. He was still in London, but he wasn't in the Ministry. And his eyesight seemed different. It took him a moment to realize what it was.

**SHIT!** Sirius let out expletives – even those most crude ones that others would disapprove all the time – as he looked at his appearance. He was shorter than before. Passing by a window, he had to hide a gape. He looked like an ickle firstie!

Being the Marauder that he was, he snatched a newspaper from a nearby bin and his eyes boggled as it told him the date. 

August 24, 19XX. 

The same year Harry would start Hogwarts. Oh joy. 

'What the **bloody hell** is going on?' 

He once again shuddered as the voice spoke to him.

**Those that do not belong in the Veil are given a second chance. Use this opportunity wisely, Sirius Black. If you alter the timeline too much, you will not survive to help your godson in the war to come.  
**

Sirius would have asked how he was supposed to do that, but looking at his new body, he had a good idea. And a spanking good idea, too! Ha-ha!

Ta-ta! It's a cliffhanger. Learn what Sirius' brilliant plan on the next update!

~shin18theOtakubooklover


End file.
